


Asylum

by Campbell (vicky_777)



Series: Rewritten Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s01e10 Asylum, Gen, Ghosts, Guns, Languages, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicky_777/pseuds/Campbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters run into a girl who knows about all the dark creatures in this world and wants to be a hunter. She helps them solve this case and the boys decide that they'll train her... How long until their issues get in the way? How long until she figures out their real quest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> So my first language is not english and therefore I apologize beforehand for any grammatic, spelling or any other mistake in my work.  
> Also, even though I've visited, I've never actually lived in an English speaking country so my knowledge of slang and manners of speak is very limited.  
> I hope you enjoy my work anyway :)

S1:E10 Asylum

(Rockford, Illinois)

Everything was going smoothly at the bar, as smooth as the environment can go in a bar in a Saturday night in a small town. A young girl was serving; about 5’5’’, she was wearing some really short denim skirt and a tight, black vest top, fishnets and black Converse sneakers.

Then, a couple of big guys arrived, making a fuss.

She had just served a beer to a cop, the one whose partner just killed himself and his wife; so, she overheard the little chat that cop and big guy no. 1 had, about he being a reporter of the _Tribune_ and then bigger guy ‘fortuitously interrupted’…

-The man is an officer. Why don’t you show a little respect?!

Bigger guy offered the cop to share a beer so the girl brought them two. Big guy left the bar, not without checking the busty girl up. Bigger guy easily won the cop’s trust after the little scandal. The girl realized the charade…

-Hey, Jim. I’m going out for a little air. Two minutes. – she said, showing the number with her fingers. The bartender nodded, giving her permission. She followed bigger guy outside the bar, faking she was going for some boxes. She stayed to listen up the guys chat.

-You shake me out kinda’ hard, you pretty boy.

-It had to be believable, right? Is call acting.

Then, big guy asked bigger guy what he had found out through the cop about his dead partner. They sounded like some investigators… Until they mentioned the asylum. The girl was then determinate to follow them.

She run inside, told Jim that her shift was over and rushed away. She got into a crappy, old car and followed the Impala as best as she could so they wouldn’t notice her. She nailed it. The guys never saw her coming when she appeared at the asylum, as they jumped in.

-Wow. – she couldn’t hold it, big guy had just athletically jumped the bench. He was hot.

-Who…? – bigger guy said in surprise.

-You’re the girl at the bar. What are you doing here? Did you follow us? – big guy starting questioning her, with his intimidating face.

-We didn’t realize… -Sam was a little amazed. They were pretty good; they should have notice a car following them. Even if it was a piece of shit.

-That means I’m good. – she smirked. She hesitated for an instant. –You… are hunters, aren’t you? I’ve been keeping an eye on this place for over a month now but it only has become nastier, more… sort of aggressive. Whoever puts a foot in there, ends up killing… something. Some suicides, murders, even cat homicides… You name it. Not always as soon as they get out, some in a matter of days, even a week or so. The cop was the only one who made it to the paper. – her mixed accent of British and southern was just exquisite to listen to.

-So you are a hunter too. – Sam inferred. Dean kept quiet, staring at her, unsmiling.

-Not exactly… - she seemed to doubt. They seemed good hunters after all; putting that kind of pattern together wasn’t easy, even for her. - I want to be. I… know stuff, about these… things… dark things out there. I’ve experience it. I want to fight them. I was wishing you could… teach me, or train me. Whatsoever.

-If you are able to pass the bench, we’ll be glad to give you a chance. – Dean said; Sam just looked at him in surprise.

She had this face… She retroceded a few steps, got impulse, jumped and climbed the bench with difficulty but she was a little too frightened to jump.

-Hey you, gal, we don’t have all day. –Dean hurried her, not after noticing her black lace underwear through her skirt.

-I… I’m not a good lander, you know?

-I’ll get ya’.

She jumped just into Dean’s arms, just… a little too hard. They both hit the ground, she in top.

-Sorry. – she blushed.

-Anytime. – he flirty said. They got up.

-So… What’s your name? – Sam asked.

-Victoria.

-Victoria…?

-Victoria Jobet.

-That’s a… -Dean muttered.

-Yeah, it’s quite an odd name, isn’t it? Doesn’t sound right. My mom wasn’t thinking straight, ya’ know?

-Are you from England? – Sam again.

-Actually, I’m French. But I’ve lived in England. – Sam raised an eyebrow.

«An European girl, ha? They’re so damn crazy… In the good way.» Dean thought, smiling at her.

-What brings you to Illinois? –Sam continued the interrogation.

-Hunting. – they went into the Asylum. –Aren’t you going to tell me your names?

-Sam.

-Dean.

-Winchester. – they said their surname at the same time. She looked inquiringly at them.

-So you’re brothers?

-Yeap.

-And you came to the States just for hunting? –Sam kept questioning her. He seemed to be the only one of the brothers who was actually thinking.

-No… I’ve been living here for over four years now. And I’ve spent some years in New Orleans when I was a kid. –Sam nodded. «So there’s where her accent comes from.»

-So… apparently, the cops chased the kids here, into the South Wing. – he continued.

-South Wing, ha? Wait a second… - Dean started looking for something in a handwritten book or so. He read an old piece of newspaper about someone going nuts after entered the South Wing.

-So whatever’s going on, South Wing seems like the heart of it. – Sam summed up.

-Guys… it seems like you haven’t done much research, have ya’? –she said smirking with her hands on her hips. They get to see a little bit of her flat stomach and her hips bones popping out. - There was a raid in the South Wing, where the worst cases where in; psychotics, insane criminals, psychopaths… In 1964 they raided, attacked staff and each other. There were some casualties. Some bodies were never recovered. All the survivors patients were transferred and they shout down the asylum for good.

-So we’ve got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies. – Dean summarized.

-Exactly.

-And that means a bunch of angry spirits. – Sam said, walking to the South Wing door. – Looks like the doors are usually chained. They could have been chained for years.

-That explains why there haven’t been deaths in all this years. Until about a month ago, when a bunch of teenagers came in. Guess they opened this up. – Victoria said, approaching to him to take a look.

The three of them went in. Dean in front with the EMF, Sam and Victoria behind him.

-Let me know if you see any death people, Haley Joel. –Dean teased Sam.

-Dude, enough. –Victoria didn’t know what was going on, she just looked at them alternately like a ping-pong tourney.

-I’m serious, you gotta be careful. Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you’ve got going on.

-I told you it’s not ESP. I’ve just got some strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams.

-ESP? – she was clueless.

-Extra Sensory Perception.

-Hell, whatever. Don’t ask, don’t tell.

-You get any reading on that thing or not? – Sam crossly asked.

-Nop; of course doesn’t mean there’s nobody home.

-Spirits can’t appear within certain hours of the day.

-Yeah, the freaks come out at night.

-So… You get like, premonitions? – she was still caught by that. Sam diffidently nodded.

-Hey who do you think is a hotter psychic, Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love-Hewitt or Sammy over here? – Victoria just laughed a little bit. Sam gave him a punch on the back and Dean just laughed.

They kept walking through the aisle, until they found a room; it was all full of creepy stuff.

-Okay… This is creepy. Really disgusting and disturbing. – Vicky said, looking at what seemed organs in jars.

-Electroshocks, lobotomies… They did some twisted stuff to this people. Kinda my man Jack, in Cuckoo’s Nest. – Victoria left the guys behind her, discussing about the haunting. She wandered through the room, revising the stuff, trying to found something. She found a placket, with the name Dr Sanford Ellicott, Chief of Staff on it. That name… She was sure she has heard it somewhere.

-Hey, guys. – they were too busy discussing about founding their dad to listen to her.

-Guys…

-I understand that Sam, but he has given us an order. – Dean said seriously.

-So are we gonna always follow dad’s orders?

-Of course we do.

-Guys! –they both turn to see her. – Sorry to get in the middle of… however you wanna call it but… I think I’ve found something. – she proceed to show them the placket. – I think we should dig more into this; he may be one of the corpses that weren’t recovered.

-Why would you think so? – Sam inquired.

-Because if I was a patient and I were angry about the policies on the place or so, I would be really mad at whoever was running the place; wouldn’t ya’? – everything was slowly, exquisitely pronounced in British accent, except for the question, completely American southern. Just lovely.

-I guess she has a point. Anyway, we ain’t gonna catch anything in the day. –Dean said, strangely cheerful. 

-It’s almost morning and I know a place where we can eat and… I think I know whom to ask about this. – she started walking away. They guys looked at each other and followed her.

-Who?

-His son.

An hour later, they were in a diner. Dean what devouring some scrambled eggs and bacon, Sam just some bread and butter. Victoria was back.

-So, how did it go?

-Yeah. –managed Dean to said with his mouth full.

-They’re pretty good, ain’t ‘em? – she said, with a smile. –It went good. I told him that I was writing a book about local history; so I asked him about the raid. He told me that his father’s body was never recovered. So at least we know about one corpse to burn.

-Corpse. – Dean mockingly smirked and laughed. Sam and Vicky glazed at him, he with reproach and she with a naïve misunderstanding. –What?! – Sam just shook his head.

-So… Victoria.

-Just call me Vicky.

-Ok, Vicky. Why do you want to lead this life? I mean… Really, what kind of person wants to get into this voluntarily? – Sam asked, with an irritated tone. Dean’s look was asking her that too.

-I’ve seen people getting kill because of these things. Friends, family… - she clenched her fists and sighed. – I just think is better to fight them before they kill anyone. Is that explanation enough? – she seemed a little upset; she didn’t really want to talk about it. It was too soon…

-Ok, easy… It’s fine. – Dean said, touching her shoulder. She slightly shook her head and he retired his hand.

-It’s just… It’s been just some months since the last one… and I… - she shook her head again, closed her eyes for a second and continued. – I just don’t feel like talking. I’ve just met you.

-We’ve just met you too. We just need to be sure that…

-I’m not a crazy bitch? Got that. –she winked at Sam. Dean smirked.

-I believe that to be enough. Are you looking for revenge or something? – Dean seriously added.

-No… I just want to avoid any death caused by these things. That’s all. –Dean and Sam stared at her. She seemed sincere.

-We will talk about this…

-Ok, that’s my cue. I’m going to order some pie; on me. – she got up and went to the counter to pick up some.

-I like her.

-You just want to get on her pants.

-Besides that, - Dean smirked. - she has helped us with information and her will to kill these monsters is understandable. I say let’s train her.

-Mmm… I don’t know, what about dad?

-It´s not gonna be forever. Let’s make sure she’s going to can do this by herself and that’s it. She may be like… twenty, nineteen?

\- It’s just… I don’t know.

-Let’s give her a shot. – Sam just glanced at him, knowing that all Dean wanted was to bang the girl. It was quite understandable though; she had really big but perky breasts and a bubbly, big butt, with the tiniest waist ever. She was gorgeous.

-Fine… At least while we’re working this case.

-So… What have you guys decided? - she arrived bringing chocolate pie.

-You’re in.

-You’re so in. –Dean deeply said.

-Great! Thanks. – her eyes seemed to smile along with her beautifully defined, full lips.

-Have you ever shot a rifle? – Dean asked; she smirked this time.

Minutes later they were outside town, shooting. She hit every target they put in front of her, at any distance.

-You definitely have. – Dean acknowledged her, nodding, pleased with her gunnery.

-My father taught me.

-Hunting? – she looked at Sam with a sort of a bitter face. – I mean actual hunting.

-Nope. I’ve never killed anything than a fly and some mosquitoes. Maybe some other bugs.

-Well… Let’s see if you can shoot a moving target. – Dean said, throwing a can to the air, unexpectedly. She shot it right in the middle in a matter of seconds.

-Guess I can.

-Fine. What about fighting? – Dean said, cornering her. She looked nervous, intimidated. She put her fists near her face, letting the secured rifle fell, waiting for Dean to do something. He threw a jab at her and she blocked it but she didn’t see the next coming; he hit her really gently on her stomach.

-So… I guess you should practice that. – he put his hands besides her head, onto the wall of an old warehouse. She lightly panted, still surprised; he was so close to her that their foreheads were almost touching, her knees weakened. Sam hawked. Dean slowly pushed himself off the wall, opening her way.

-I don’t think she will need to fight in close combat with ghosts. – Sam said, a little uncomfortable.

-So… Do we go waiting to your place for the sun to set? – Dean asked her, smiling.

-I don’t have a place.

-How’s so?

-I’ve been staying at the bar. – she shrugged her shoulders, in an unconcerned gesture. She looked at them, with a little light of hope in her eyes. –So, for now on, am I staying with you?

-Guess so. But we only have a room with two singles. – Sam explained.

-I’m fine with sharing. – she replayed.

-So do I. – said Dean, gladly. -Let’s go pick up your stuff.

-Thanks. – she grinned at him, with a glow on her face.

In a matter of minutes they picked up her staff at the bar, a big camping backpack and a duffel bag and turned around their way to go to the motel the brothers were staying in.

-What about your car? – Dean asked her, seeing her through the rear-view mirror.

-That piece of shit? I actually stole it. - she shrugged her shoulders again, as unconcerned as she always seemed.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, grinning.

-Nice car you have here. A 67’ Impala, am I right? – she commented, caressing the leather’s seats.

-That’s right. She’s my baby. – Dean said, lightly patting the car.

-She? – Victoria asked, arching her eyebrow. Sam turned to face her, nodding. –Dude, don’t you think that’s a little sick?

-Don’t listen to her baby, she’s just jealous. – Victoria tried to retain her laughter. They arrived, parked and got the guy’s bags, all full of guns and other arms, into their room.

-Now, you are going to learn how to make salt packages; that’s what we use against spirits. - Sam explained to her, while Dean got all the stuff out of the bags. He showed her how to do it and she pulled it off at her first try; she was a natural.

-Nice.

-I’ve always been… kind of crafty. It’s pretty easy anyway, open it up, fill it in and seal it. – she yawned, but it sounded sort of like an hybrid of moan and sigh; it was quite a turn on. – How do you guys feel about taking a nap? ´Cause I’ll love to take a deep, long nap.

-Yeah, Sammy, let’s nap. – Dean winked to him, due to the fact that Victoria was sitting next to him, on his bed. He lied down and was waiting for her to do the same but she stood up and went to the other bed.

-Hey, do you mind if I sleep with you? – she shamelessly asked Sam. – I think he wants to get laid with me. – she mumbled into his ear, he leaning forward and down to hear her, she tiptoeing to reach his ear; he was almost a foot taller than her.

-It’s fine by me. – he said, a little restrained, and they laid down together. Dean was kind of upset. They were up all night so it wasn’t long till they fell asleep.

…

-Hey. – Sam was slightly shaking her shoulder to wake her up. It took her some seconds to recognize the place and then she brusquely sat up on the bed. She seemed agitated.

-What…? What’s going on? – she seemed desolated and confused. Sam’s heart ached a bit for her, at least for a second.

-I’ll go get some burgers before we go. Thought I should wake you up, it’s been almost five hours.

-Great idea. – Dean said, staring at Victoria.

-Okay… Thank you. – she said softly. Sam’s inquiring glance made her add: - For waking me up.

-Are you going to be okay? – Sam asked her, worried Dean may jump on her while he was gone, giving him a look.

-I can deal with him, don’t you worry. –she said as she winked. Sam looked really serious at Dean and left.

-So… For how long have you been living like that?

-You mean behind bar’s counters? – she just gave him this grin; he nodded. –For over six months… Today is…? –she grabbed her phone and looked at the date. – April 11th, 2006. For four months.

-And your home?

-Don’t have one.

-Who’s Elliott?

-My… Well, my dead boyfriend. – before Dean could ask she said: -Demons. I think. I’m not sure really. – they stared at each other for a second, like sharing something through that look. She looked away, with a thoughtful frown. He came nearer to her, and put his hand on her knee; their eyes met again. She smiled and shook her head lightly. – Why…? How did you…?

-You screamed his name in your sleep. – she looked at her hands, lying on her thighs. She then raised her head and looked at Dean again, smiling. - Let’s keep making those packages.

They put some music on, Led Zeppelin. They both loved it so they spent the next minutes talking about it while working on making the salt packages. Sam arrived with burgers, soda and fries; the food didn’t last more than ten minutes.

-So, let’s check out that hospital. – Dean said as he got up. Sam and Victoria followed him to the Impala.

They got in, Dean turned on the EMF and Sam his camera, in night vision; Vicky was carrying the lantern.

-Getting readings?

-Yeah, big time.

-This place is orbing like crazy. – Victoria leaned tiptoeing over Sam to see those little light spheres on the camera.

-It’s probably multiple spirits hanging around.

-If the unrecovered bodies are causing the haunting…

-We’ve gotta find them and burn them. Just be careful; the only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit… is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer. – just as Dean finished the sentence, they felt something behind them. The three turned back but they didn’t see anything; Victoria shivered a little. Dean slid his arm around her waist and brought her near to him. –Come on.

She nodded and their kept walking through the aisle, into the South Wing. They came across a room; Dean kept looking through the aisle while Sam and Vicky entered the room to check it up. Something creaked. A spirit of a women appeared; Vicky screamed in surprise.

-Dean. Dean! - Sam called. – Shotgun!

-Get down! – he yelled as he shot the spirit and it disappeared.

-That was weird.

-Yeah, tell me.

-It didn’t try anything… Shouldn’t it have attacked us or something? – Victoria asked, still a little shocked.

-If she didn’t want to hurt us, then what did she want? – Sam replied.

-She seemed pretty angry from where I was standing. –Dean said.

They got to another room, with a dumped bed; something or someone seemed to be hiding behind. Sam slid it to the side; there was a girl named Kat, whose boyfriend Gavin went missing.

-Alright Kat, Sam is gonna get you out of here and we are gonna find your boyfriend. – Dean grabbed her by her arm and pulled her but she resisted.

-No, no… I’m not gonna leave without Gavin. I’m coming with you. –she seemed determined.

-It’s not a joke around here, ok? Is dangerous. – he replied.

-That’s why I’ve gotta find him. - Sam and Dean looked at each other, figuring out what to do.

-Don’t overestimate a woman’s determination. She’s coming with us or she’s gonna try find him on her own. I say we should let her go with us, it’ll be safer. – Victoria said, smiling at Kat; she grinned a little.

-Alright. – Dean was a bit crossed. –I guess we’ll split up then. Let’s go. – Dean said, grabbing Kat by the arm again so Sam and Vicky got together to go find Gavin.

-I’ve got a question for you. – Dean said to Kat, while walking the aisle and checking rooms. – You’ve seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?

-I guess so.

-Do me a favour; next time you see one pay attention. If someone says a place is haunted, don’t go in. –he said, bothered.

Meanwhile, Sam and Vicky were talking.

-So… Who’s Elliott? – she sighed.

-Dead boyfriend. – Sam was going to say something when Victoria spotted Gavin.

-Gavin? – he stood up, shivering.

-Hey, it’s ok, it’s ok. – Sam said, going nearer. – We’re here to help.

Then, after some questions, presentations and so, they found out something.

-There was… There was this girl. Her face… it was all messed up.

-Ok, listen. This girl… did she tried to hurt you? – Victoria let Sam do all the questions; she was just mentally taking notes of it all.

-What? No, she…

-She what? – Sam was getting anxious.

-She tried to kiss me.

-But she didn’t hurt you… physically?

-Dude, she kissed me. I’m scarred for a life.

-Trust me, it could’ve been worst. –she said, Sam glance at her for a second.

-Do you remember anything else? –Sam asked him, anxious to prove the theory that had been cooking in his mind since that ghost didn’t attack.

-She… I think she tried to whisper something in my ear.

-What?!

-I don’t know. I ran like hell.

Meanwhile, Dean and Kat were walking by a hall when the lantern turned off.

-Ouch, you’re hurting me. –Kat said, annoyed, to Dean.

-What are you talking about? – Dean’s both hands were occupied. Kat screamed and a ghost locked her up in a cell.

-Kat!

-Help me, please! – she knocked the door like crazy.

-Kat, hang on! –Dean said, trying to open up the metal door

-What’s going on? - Sam asked, as he, Vicky and Gavin arrived, guided by the noise.

-She’s inside with one of them. – Dean explained, worried.

-Bon sang! – Vicky exclaimed, gaining a look of the boys.

-What?! – Dean had his ‘what the fuck’ face.

-Means… sort of damn it. In French…

-Help me!

-Kat! – Gavin screamed back.

-Get me out of here. – she was frozen to the wall, watching the spirit going near to her.

-Kat, is not gonna hurt you. Listen to me. You have to face it; you’ve got to calm down. –Sam said through the door.

-She’s gotta what?! – Dean exclaimed.

-I have to what?!

Victoria came to Sam’s recue.

-The ghosts aren’t trying to hurt us, they’re trying to communicate.

-You’ve gotta listen to it, face it… - he continued.

-You face it! – she was freaking out

-It’s the only way you’re gonna get out of there. –Sam replayed.

-No!

-Look at it, that’s all. – Victoria took over. –Come on, you can do it! – a deep silence follow, they exchanged preoccupied looks.

-Kat? – Gavin asked.

-I hope you’re right about this. –Dean said, looking at Victoria and Sam, but mostly at him.

-Yeah, me too.

Suddenly, the door opens with a rustle.

-Oh, Kat. – Gavin sounded relieved, holding Kat back in his arms.

-137 – she said.

-Sorry? –Dean didn’t get it.

-Room number. –Vicky said, causing everyone to look at her

-He whispered that to me… -Kat looked at her weirdly.

-Good shot. – Victoria said, care freely.

They split up; Dean and Victoria went to find room 137 and Sam to get Kat and Gavin out.

-Dean! Here it is, 137. – Vicky said. They entered the room, which was a mess; everything was upside down. They began to search for something, anything, a clue that explained why the ghost lead them to that room.

Meanwhile, Sam, Gavin and Kat faced a small problem getting out of the asylum.

-Let’s break it down. – Gavin suggested. The door was closed and didn’t seem to be easy to open, Sam tried anyway.

-I don’t think is gonna work. – Sam said.

-Then a window.

-They’re barred. – Kat pointed out.

-So how are we supposed to get out? – Gavin was starting to freak out.

-That’s the point. We are not. –Sam said. – There’s something in here that doesn’t want us to leave. – he added.

-Those patients. – Kat said

-No; something else.

…

-So, how did you get into this business? – Dean asked her, while tossing around stuff.

-Business? That’s how you call… well, this? – she was looking through some files, trying to find something that popped out from the rest.

-How do you call it?

-Hmmm… Dark staff. Just so.

-That’s lame. Anyway, you’re gonna tell me?

-My grandma. You?

-My father.

-It’s always a family thing.

-Is it?

-Yeah… - she just shook her head lightly, like trying to make some thoughts to fall out of her head. Dean found something hidden in the wall, a diary.

-This is why I get paid the big bucks.

-What is it? – she came near to him, to look

-Patients Journal.

-Oh. Why do you think it was hidden?

-Let’s find out. – they sat down and started to read. She was way faster. – All work and no play made Dr. Ellicot a very dull boy. – said Dean, giving up reading the stuff. She just smirked, but they felt something that faded away their smiles.

…

-Alright, I looked everywhere. There’s no other way out. – Sam reported to Gavin and Kat.

-So what the hell are we gonna do? –Gavin said, desperately.

-For starts, we are not gonna panic.

-Why the hell not? – Sam was going to say something when his cell rang; it was Dean. He said he was in the basement and needed him.

-Ok, can either if you handle a shotgun? – Sam asked before leaving them alone to go to Dean’s rescue.

-What? No. – Gavin was out of his mind.

-I can. – Kat said, Gavin looked at her. Sam handled the shotgun at her and gave instructions, then went to find Dean.

He found a hidden room in the basements and felt a presence…

…

Dean and Vicky were heading to the exit when Kat shot.

-Damn! Damn it! Don’t shoot! – Dean covered himself and pushed Victoria back with him. – It’s us!

-Sorry! Sorry… - Kat said

-They’re still here. – Victoria glanced at Dean. – Where the hell is Sam?

-Son of a bi… - Dean got up and helped Vicky. – Why are you two doing here? Where’s Sam?

-We went to the basement. You called him. – Gavin said.

-What?

-I didn’t call him.

-His phone rang; he said it was you. – explained Kat.

-Basement ah…- Dean looked at Vicky, and she made an odd grimace. –Alright, watch yourselves. And watch out for us. – and they left to find Sam.

…

-What do you think we are going to find? Maybe Ellicott…

-Shush, ok? He is alright. Sam! Sammy!

-Sam!

-Sammy, are you down here? Sam! – suddenly, he appeared. – Man, answer me when I’m calling you.

-Thanks God you’re fine. – Vicky said; she seemed a little overwhelm and scared .

-You know it wasn’t me who called your cell, right?

-Yeah, I know. I think something lure me down here.

-I think it was Dr Ellicott. – Vicky explained. – That’s what the spirits had been trying to tell us.

-You haven’t seen him, have you? – Dean asked, preoccupied.

-No. How do you know it was him?

-Because we found his logbook. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients. Some awful stuff.

-Lobotomies may seem more appealing. –Victoria said, with her well pronounced British accent. Dean looked at her.

-You speak weird, ya’know? – she shook her head, disregarding the comment.

-But it was the patients who raided. – Sam pointed out.

-They raided against Dr Ellicott.

-Dr Feel Good was working in some sort of, like an extreme rage therapy.

-He thought that if he drew out the anger from his patients, they’ll be cured of it. – Vicky explained.

-Instead he only made it worse and worse, and angrier, even angrier. So we think, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop. To the kids in the 70’s. Making them so angry they become homicidal. Come on. We are gonna find his bones and torch them. – Dean said.

-How? The police never found his body. – Sam objected.

-The logbook said he has some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere, were he worked on his patients. –Vicky explained.

-So I figured if I was a patient, I’d dragged his ass down here to do a little work on him myself.

-I don’t know, sounds kinda…

-Crazy? Exactly. – Dean said as he and Victoria entered a room, Sam following them. Dean looked around the room as Victoria just watched him.

-I told you I looked everywhere. I didn’t find a hidden room. – Sam said, a little annoyed.

-Well, that’s why they call it hidden. – Dean answered. – You hear that?

-What?

-Yeah, is an airstream. – Victoria said, a bit excited. Dean walked to a wall and crouched.

-There’s a door here. – suddenly, a sound of a rifle was heard.

-Dean…- Victoria muttered, with a shaky voice, facing Sam, who just reloaded the rifle. Dean turned around as Sam’s nose bled.

-Step back from the door. – Sam demanded, in an urgent tone. Dean stood up.

-Sam, put the gun down. – Dean said, keeping his cool. Victoria was freaking out, all shaky and with widen eyes that seemed to pop out of her face.

-Is that an order?

-No, is more of a friendly request.

-‘Cause I’m getting really tired of taking your orders. – Sam said as he pointed Dean with the rifle.

-I knew it. Ellicott did something to you, didn’t he?

-For once in your life, just shout your mouth.

-Guys, please…

-What you gonna do, Sam? Gun is filled with rock salt. Ain’t gonna kill me. – Dean said and Sam shot; Victoria yelled Sam’s  name. Dean was propelled backwards, breaking down the door to the hidden room.

-No. But it’ll hurt like hell.

-Dean! – Victoria run to his side. – Et-tu blessé?

-What?

-Perdona, yo… Maledizione. Ficken. I… Yeah, I get all confused with languages when I get nervous.

-Sam! We are gotta burn Ellicott’s bones and all of this will be over. You’ll be back to normal. –Dean sad as Sam approached.

-I’m normal. I’m just telling the truth for the first time.

-Sam, please, stop. – Vicky managed to said.

-You shut up! – she nodded, shaking. A tear or two came down her eyes.

-I mean why are we even here? ‘Cause you’re following dad’s orders like a good little soldier? ‘Cause you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?

-We are here to help people. – Victoria spoke up again.

-Told you to shut up! – Sam said, pointing at her with the rifle.

-This isn’t you talking Sam.

-That’s the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I’m not pathetic, like you.

-So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna kill me?

-You know? I’m sick of doing what you tell me to do. Were are not closing to finding dad today than we were six months ago.

-Well, here. I’ll make it easier for you. – Dean said as he pulled a gun out of his jacket.

-What the hell are you doing?! – Vicky screamed and Sam shot her.

-Son of a bitch! Go on, take it; let’s end this. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt. Take it! – Sam took the gun, Vicky was unconscious due to her head hitting a wall. Sam pointed with the gun to Dean’s face. – You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then, go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it! – and Sam did, but nothing happened. Dean pull him by the arm and punched him, throwing him to the ground. That gave him time to stand up again. – Man, I’m not gonna give you a loaded pistol. – Dean said, as he punched Sam again, knocking him out this time. – Sorry Sammy.

He then went to Victoria’s side, she was starting to wake up.

-God, my boob. – she moaned

-What?

-He shot me in a boob; now I’ll get a bruise. It hurts like hell.

-Can you stand?

-Yeah, sure. – but she had some trouble standing up, she felt dizzy. Dean helped her. – Let’s finish this so Sam will get back to normal.

-Guess you’re not staying after this.

-I don’t get scared that easy. – she winked at him. They went on to see the hidden room, trying to find Ellicott’s bones. They went separated ways, and Dean found him.

-Aw, that’s just gross. Found him! – Vicky ran to his side.

-So now we burn him up, right?

-We salt him first. – said Dean, doing it. – Yeah, soaked it up. – the lantern started to twinkle. They gaged a bit. Suddenly, a procedure table hit them both, Dean landing on Victoria.

-Ouch, my boob. – Ellicott’s ghost appeared and grabbed Dean’s head.

-Don’t be afraid. I’m going to help you. I’m going to make you all better. – it said, as some blue streaks came out of its hands.

Vicky managed to get out of Dean’s heavy body burden and light Ellicott’s body. The ghost became sort of mummified and fell to the ground, breaking in pieces.

-Ain’t gonna try to kill me, are you? – Dean asked Sam, as he woke up.

-No.

-Good, ‘cause that would be awkward. – Vicky said, as unconcerned as she always seemed.

They finally got out of the place, and Gavin and Kat went their way after giving the guys some thanks. Vicky got in the car, to discreetly checked up her bruised boob

-Hey, Dean. I’m sorry man. –Sam said. – I… said some awful thinks back there.

-You remember all that?

-Yeah. It was like I couldn’t control it but I didn’t mean it. Any of it.

-You didn’t, ah?

-No, of course not. Do we need to talk about this?

-No, I’m not really in the caring, sharing kind of mood. I just wanna get some sleep. – Dean said as he got in the car. Vicky was in the front.

-Do you guys mind?

-Make yourself at home. Mi casa es tu casa. – Vicky giggled a little because of his Spanish accent. Her parents were from Chile, so she knew Spanish quite well, along with a bunch of others idioms.

Back at the motel, Dean’s cell phone rang and Sam answered it after failing to woke Dean up, waking Victoria up, who was sharing the bed with him.

-What is it? - she asked.

-Hello. Dad?


End file.
